


十年後的制服

by ethor



Series: 兄弟鬩床 [2]
Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 收錄於2018夏文武愛愛本《兄弟鬩床》





	十年後的制服

　　　　西裝配領帶已經是振文振武兄弟的日常服裝好幾年了，所以當振武把那兩件塞在衣櫃深處的制服翻出來，熨洗乾淨後拿到振文眼前，振文還差點認不出來。  
　　  
　　「所以這就是你的要求？」  
　　  
　　振武沒否認，只是皺著眉抖開振文的襯衫，「會不會穿不下啊，畢竟你也有變胖——」  
　　  
　　「沒有！我穿得下啦，給我！」振文搶過襯衫和褲子皮帶，躲進廁所裡。  
　　  
　　他換上久違的制服，王振武真的是欠揍，他明明就還穿得下，只是皮帶多扣了兩格而已，哪會穿不下？  
　　  
　　他一邊穿一邊思考，振武上周在他耳邊提出的要求他還記得清清楚楚：「想看你穿高中制服。」  
　　  
　　他們在高中時就確認了彼此的感情，但那時候振武堅持要等他畢業才發生關係。不知道振武是不是為了彌補這個缺憾才這麼要求，而他自己也很想回味一下兄弟倆的高中時代。  
　　  
　　低沉的嗓音在門外響起：「文，可以嗎？」  
　　  
　　振文深吸一口氣，提高聲音應道：「好了，進來吧。」  
　　  
　　門被推開，穿著志弘制服的振武走進來，第一件事就是去摸他的肚子：「會不會太緊？」  
　　  
　　「你！」振文面露慍色，拍掉他的手，「是不是嫌我胖？會嫌就不要做！」他扭頭就要往外走，馬上就被拉回熟悉的溫暖懷抱裡，振武在他身後忍俊不禁的哄誘：「肉肉的很可愛……」  
　　  
　　「那還是胖啊！」掙扎的同時，那雙手臂已經環上他的腰，讓他再也逃不了。帶著熾熱溫度的手掌隔著熨得筆挺的制服襯衫覆上他的小腹，掩不住喜悅的笑語則輕輕吹在鬢角：「你穿起來還是跟高中一模一樣耶。」  
　　  
　　「哪有？」「真的啊，你自己看。」順著振武的指示，振文看向鏡中的自己和哥哥，穿上制服後他們彷彿又回到十七歲，面容都還年少而無憂。「好像高中的時候喔。」振武幫他把話說出口。  
　　  
　　「那時候我們只會親親抱抱而已，可沒做什麼色色的事。」振文反駁道，但他還是伸手，將振武的腦袋搬到他肩上，振武輕呼一口氣，搔的他的耳際和心口一陣酥癢，接著振武就拉開他的領口，吻上他的頸側。  
　　  
　　振文舒服的輕嘆，向後倒進振武強壯的臂膀裡。振文的後背磕到振武的領帶結，這才想到自己還沒打領帶：「我本來還想叫你幫我打領帶的，現在看起來根本沒必要。」  
　　  
　　「反正都要脫掉嗎？」振武嚙著他的耳垂，含糊的問。  
　　  
　　「對啊……好了振武你先別咬了，聽我說。」振文喘著扭開振武的懷抱，轉過來捧起他的頭，「除了穿制服，我還有一個想法。」  
　　  
　　「什麼想法？」  
　　  
　　振文揚起嘴角，引導振武對他做出壁咚的姿勢，兩人的身高差在這時就特別明顯，振文仰起頭來，有樣學樣的在振武微張的唇前面呼出一口氣：「要扮高中生就扮徹底一點。」  
　　  
　　兩人再度沉醉在一個悠長綿柔的吻裡，最後振文推開，靠在牆上怯生生的哀求：「哥，不要在這裡，會被發現。」  
　　  
　　「你在說什—— 噢。」振武本來還不懂振文為什麼突然裝作怯懦的拉著他，語氣卻欲拒還迎，然而振文調皮的對他眨眨眼，他才領悟到現在已經進入角色扮演了。  
　　  
　　原來振文說的「徹底一點」是這個意思啊。  
　　  
　　所以振武也順著演了下去，強勢的把試圖逃離的振武困在自己的臂彎和牆壁間。「不會有人來的，大家都練完球回去了。」  
　　  
　　「哥真的不行啦，我還要回去寫紀錄——」話音還未落定，振武就拉著他的手覆在已經隆起的褲襠上。「幫我好不好？」振武示弱般的懇求著，手卻不安份的抓著振文的臀部揉捏。「幫我啦，我這樣沒辦法出去。」振武紊亂的氣息噴在振文臉上，振文本該要抗拒的，卻像著魔一般，隔著西裝褲上下撫摸著振武的勃起。  
　　  
　　振文摸著越來越鼓脹的褲襠，深覺不妙，於是皺眉開始解開振武的皮帶，「那我用嘴幫你好不好？」  
　　  
　　「你不用別的地方嗎……啊……振文你……」突然被吞入濕熱的口腔裡，振武不禁將手埋進振文的頭髮裡，發出滿足的低吟。振文靈巧的舌尖舔著頂端已經在分泌前液的小孔，手還在根部小幅度的套弄，最後因為摩擦而充血的唇「啵」的離開了完全硬挺的柱身，往更下方的囊袋舔去。振武往下看去，振文跪在浴室的磁磚地上，臉上因為他陰莖的磨蹭而沾滿唾液和前液，但卻仍然穿著整齊的制服。振武一隻手固定好振文在他胯間亂動的腦袋，另一隻手則是再次把自己的陰莖餵進振文嘴裡。  
　　  
　　嘴巴被填滿的振文也講不出抱怨的話了，專心的取悅振武。他當然知道光用嘴是不夠的，果然當他吐出振武的碩大，想休息一下的時候，振武就把他拉起來。  
　　  
　　「文，嘴巴好像不太夠，可不可以用這邊？」振武的雙手都摸上他的臀部，這樣的暗示振文一點也不意外，但他還是裝作驚恐的模樣向後退。「不行，還在學校，回家再讓你做好不好？」撒嬌對慾火正旺的振武完全無效，振武還是在振文的欲拒還迎之下，剝下他的制服褲和內褲，露出渾圓的臀瓣。  
　　  
　　指腹按壓著後穴，引得振文大聲呻吟，但他馬上就想起現在他還是在學校廁所和哥哥偷嚐禁果的高中男孩，趕緊捂住嘴巴，但呻吟還是不受控制的從指縫間洩出。  
　　  
　　振武突然收手，從深色校褲口袋裡掏出潤滑液和保險套。他留著潤滑液，卻將保險套交給振文叼著。「忍耐一下喔，我很快就會進去了。」  
　　  
　　振武的安撫只換來振文一個瞪視，但他還是銜著保險套，看著振武潤滑過後的手指摸到他背後，慢慢伸進他體內。  
　　  
　　擴張的過程痛苦而甜蜜，振文稍稍回神時，已經能吞進三根指頭了，振武把手抽回來，從振文嘴裡接過套子，俐落的幫自己戴上。  
　　  
　　振文本以為自己會被翻過身，趴在浴室牆面上任振武擺佈，但他錯了。振武往下一撈，將他的左腿拉起，勾住振武的腰，接著是手，振武拉著他的手，讓他緊緊環住哥哥的脖子。振文從哥哥身後的鏡子裡可以看到自己潮紅的臉龐，還有振武被汗水浸濕的制服背面。  
　　  
　　正當他還在胡思亂想，振武突然就叮嚀他：「要來囉，抱好。」他還沒反應過來，唯一接觸地面的右腳也被拉起，整個人被振武抱了起來。  
　　  
　　「等一下，我不要這樣做—— 哈嗯！」振武讓他背靠牆壁，騰出手把自己插了進去。振文還來不及抗議，就被深入的陰莖弄出一聲膩人的嗚咽，他又想舉手遮掩，卻發現如果不抱好振武，他真的會掉下去。  
　　  
　　振武一進去就開始擺腰，絲毫不給振文喘息的時間，畢竟現在的振文只穿著制服襯衫，校褲被扔在腳邊，被抱起來壓在牆上大力的貫穿，在王振武眼裡，好像真的是兩個未成年、血氣方剛的高中生，在學校的課餘時間偷嚐禁果一樣。  
　　  
　　振文則是有苦說不出，雖然自己的身體依然誠實的接納了振武，甚至還想要更多，但他現在應該是要又氣又羞的抗拒振武才對啊，才不能像現在這樣只能掛在振武身上發出羞人的哭叫和哀求，這樣不就跟平常的床事差不多了嗎！  
　　  
　　這時候反而是振武開口了，他動作放緩，在振文耳邊輕笑著警告：「噓……叫這麼大聲，小心主任巡邏聽到。」  
　　  
　　「那、那怎麼辦？」振文又演出一幅惶恐的樣子，「都是你啦，害我太舒服了，你要負責！」  
　　  
　　振武的解決方法一樣直接明瞭，嘴巴忙著接吻就沒辦法發出聲音了，振文也專心的和哥哥唇齒廝磨，一邊享受性愛的快感。振武今天似乎特別血氣方剛，好像真的回到少年時的體力一樣，捧著振文的臀瓣大幅度的進出。加上這個體位抽出時，振文要稍微縮緊洞口才不會讓整根拔出，插入時又用力挺進到全根沒入，還帶著低沈的撞擊聲。  
　　  
　　「哥，我快到了。」吻裡的話語混著情慾，又讓振武多耽溺了一會，才直起身來。「我也快到了，來，咬著。」振武一離開振文的嘴，被堵太久的喘息低吟又漏出聲了，振武只好把自己胸前亂晃的領帶拿起，讓振文咬著。振文也趁現在抽出一直抱著振武的右手，狂亂的撫慰起自己欠缺關注的勃起。  
　　  
　　振武在確認振文咬好領帶後，也繼續剛才未完的歡愛。當振文被頂到敏感點，咬著振武的領帶後仰的時候，振武也會被拉向前，更加靠近正在自己身下承歡的戀人。  
　　  
　　振文的高潮來得急而隱蔽，振武感覺到自己的腹部一陣溫熱，才發現振文已經到了，他也不再忍耐，最後衝刺幾下。振武突然從喉底發出低吼，插到最深處，然後往振文胸前繡著的名字咬去，藍線繡成的「王振文」三字在他牙間被唾液浸濕，就如同現在，是王振武他親手把弟弟弄髒一樣。  
　　  
　　振武高潮時依然站得很穩，平復點之後，他依然用相同的姿勢抱著振文，將他從浴室抱回床上。本來看起來一幅乖學生樣的男孩，被弄得失神的癱在床上，看起來就是剛被誘拐的樣子。  
　　  
　　振文帶著狂喜後還未退去的顫抖開口：「有沒有真的像在幹高中生？」  
　　  
　　「有，那我看起來有像高中生嗎？」  
　　  
　　「有喔，還是很精力充沛的高中生，都快被你撞散了。」振文輕扯了一下振武凌亂的領帶，「都快30歲了還這樣玩，我明天一定會腰痠……你在想什麼啊，竟然這樣抱我，不怕手受傷喔？」  
　　  
　　「反正你也沒多重，還好啦。」振武當然不敢說振文的確比以前重了些，體重的增加當然也是因為他的餵食。不過這樣的重量甜蜜且幸福，振武還是抱得動的。  
　　  
　　聽到振武這樣講，振文擔心的神色才稍緩。他和振武一起脫掉舊時的制服，剛被熨燙好的制服經歷歡愛之後，早已皺成一團，被隨意扔在一邊。兩人又在床上裸裎相對。「欸王振武，我發現你想玩的花招都很棒欸，下一次你想怎麼做？」  
　　  
　　振武埋在他背上悶悶的笑，聲音傳遞到振文心口，還帶著一陣暖流：「我都想兩次了，下一次換你。」  
　　  
　　「換我喔？」「嗯！」「那我要……」振文靠近振武的耳朵，他們還有很多可以嘗試，那就一個一個慢慢來。  
  


——〈十年後的制服〉完


End file.
